Cars 4 (2020 film)
Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off, starring the voice talents from Owen Wilson, Paul Newman, Bonnie Hunt, Larry the Cable Guy, Cheech Marin,Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Jenifer Lewis, Paul Dooley, Michael Wallis, George Carlin, Katherine Helmond, John Ratzenberger, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Jeff Garlin, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, Brent Musburger, David Hobbs, Sarah Clark, Richard Petty, Jeremy Piven, Jeremy Clarkson, Tabitha St. Germain, Janyse Jaud, Carlos Alazaqui, John Turturro, Jeff Gordon, Lewis Hamilton, Salma Hayek, Antonio Banderas, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, Michael J. Fox, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Chris Cooper, Junior Johnson, Isia Whitlock, Jr., Margo Martindale, Nathan Fillion, DaneCook, Stacy Keach, Klay Hall, Jonathan Adams, Richard Pearce, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Priyanka Chopra, John Cleese, Roger Craig Smith, Gabriel Iglesias, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garret, Danny Mann, Keith Wickham, Eddie Izzard, Bob Peterson, Mario Andretti, Andrew Stanton,Tom Magliozzi, Ray Magliozzi, Lynda Petty, Humpy Wheeler, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight, E.J Holowicki, Jonas Rivera, Adrian Ochoa, Lou Romano, Michael Schumacher, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Larry Benton, Douglas "Mater" Keever, Mike "No Name" Nelson, Patrick Walker, Thomas Kretschmann, Bruce Campbell, Michael Imperioli, John Mainieri, Stanley Townsend, Kelsey Grammer, Velibor Topic, Cristela Alonzo, Craig Ferguson, Kyle Petty, Angel Oquendo, Will Collyer, Daniel Suárez, Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Mitchel Musso, Corey Burton, Tony Anselmo, Richard Alexander, Ryan Blaney, Bubba Wallace, Chase Elliott, Philp Pope, Keith Ferguson, Armie Hammer, Keanu Reeves, Kristen Bell, Jason Isaacs, Michel Michelis, Russi Taylor, Lea DeLaria, Jeremy Maxwell, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Bret Iwan, Eric Bauza, Kerry Washington, Jim Parsons, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Donald Fullilove, Brenda Song, Randy Savage, Frank Welker, Franco Nero, Vanessa Redgrave, Tress MacNeille, Jonathan Forbes, Bret Iwan, Teresa Gallagher, Mark Winterbottom, Max Verstappen, Kevin Magnussen, Kimi Räikkönen, Daniel Ricciardo, Reese Witherspoon, Bret Iwan, Jerome Ranft, Emily Blunt, Ice Cube, James McAvoy, William Byron, Jon Cryer, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, Tony Anselmo, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Jack Nicholson, Eddie Murphy, Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Rob Paulsen, Matthew Lillard, Alyson Stoner, Michael Jackson, Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, Kerry Shale, Alex Bowman, Flo Rida, Santino Fontana, Samuel L. Jackson, Bill Hader, Jon Stevens, Marlon Jackson, Robert Pattinson, U2, Chris Rock, Nathan Lane, Bret Iwan, Eric Bauza, Tim Curry, Raymond Ochoa, John Michael Higgins ''The film is scheduled to be released on June 25, 2020. Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Paul Newman as Doc Hudson * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carerra * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * George Carlin as Fillmore * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Jeff Garlin as Otis * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * David Hobbs as David Hobbscap * Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * Jeremy Piven as Harv * Jeremy Clarkson as Harv and Himself * Tabitha St. Germain as Minty Pony * Janyse Jaud as Pinkie Pie Pony * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton * Salma Hayek as Carla Veloso * Keith Wickham as Rip Clutchgoneski * Carlos Alazaqui as Raoul ÇaRoule and El Chupacabra * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino * Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki * Hank Azaria as Max Schnell * Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Junior Johnson as Junior Moon * Isia Whitlock, Jr. as River Scott * Margo Martindale as Louise Nash * Nathan Fillion as Sterling * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Klay Hall as Jan Kowalski and Miguel and Arturo and Tusbasa and 86 HJL Special * Jonathan Adams as Judge Davis and Fonzarelli * Richard Pearce as Little King and Yellow Bird * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani * John Cleese as Bulldog * Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Brad Garrett as Chug * Danny Mann as Sparky * Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks and Dr. Damage * * Mario Andretti as Mario Andretti * Andrew Stanton as Fred * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-Eze * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-Eze * Lynda Petty as Mrs. The King * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * E.J Holowicki as DJ * Jonas Rivera as Boost * Adrian Ochoa as Wingo * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher Ferrari * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior * Larry Benton as Larry and RM * Douglas "Mater" Keever as Albert Hinkey * Mike "No Name" Nelson as Not Chuck * Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp * Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer * John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin * Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov * Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo And Ivan * Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo * Craig Ferguson as Red (Speaking Voice) * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift * Will Collyer as Brick Yardly * Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez * Corbin Bleu as Cam Spinner and Chris Roamin' and Jimmy Cables and Dino Draftsky and Carl Clutchen * Zac Efron as Chip Gearings and Rev Roadages and Jack DePost and Floyd Mulvihill and Speedy Comet * Mitchel Musso as Markus Krankzler and Tommy Highbanks and Buck Bearingly and Phil Tankson and Rex Revler and Terry Kargas and Lane Locke and Ted Gearsworth and Darren Leadfoot and Dud Throttleman * Corey Burton as Conrad Camber and Flip Dover and Harvey Rodcap and Erik Braker and Paul Conrev * Tony Anselmo as Poncy Wipeout and Jonas Carvers and Ralph Carlow * Richard Alexander as Reb Meeker and Ernie Gearson and Drikson D'Agostino and T.G. Castlenut and Murray Clutchburn and Todd Marcus and Brian Spark and Matthew Overtaker * Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney * Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse * Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott * Philp Pope as J.D McPillar and Bobby Roadtesta and Dan Carcia and Bruce Miller and Parker Brakeston * Keith Furguson as Lee Revkins Pitties * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt * Kristen Bell as Lynn * Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo and Siddeley * Michel Michelis as Tomber * Russi Taylor As Fiona Ramirez * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Jeremy Maxwell as Arvy Motorhome * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Bret Iwan as Tony, Makes An Aperrence In The Middle Of The Movie * Eric Bauza as Dash Boardman * Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven * Donald Fullilove as Stinger (Speaking Voice) * Brenda Song as Candice * Randy Savage as El Machismo * Frank Welker as Frank * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * Vanessa Redgrave as The Queen And Mama Topolino * Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's Daughter) * Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson * Bret Iwan as Bobby Swifts Crew Chef, Lester Swift * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen * Mark Winterbottom as Frosty * Max Verstappen as Max Mcstrappen * Kevin Magnussen as Kevin Magrevsen * Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Revkönen * Daniel Ricciardo as Daniel Ricciardo * Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter * Jerome Ranft as Jerry the Peterbilt and Heimlich Cab * Emily Blunt as Katherine * Ice Cube as Judge Honda * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam * William Byron as William Corvette * Jon Cryer as Todd * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby * Bailee Madison as Melanie * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel * Johnny Depp as General Achy * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Jack Nicholson as Al Oft * Eddie Murphy as Murphy * Jim Cummings as Bud * Tom Kenny as Ben Ford * Rob Paulsen as George Mercedes * Matthew Lillard as Peter McQueen (Lightning McQueen and Sally's son) * Alyson Stoner as Elysia Carrera (Lightning McQueen and Sally’s Daughter) * Michael Jackson as Himself(Arcive Recording From 2007) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold * Jay Leno as Jay Limo * Kerry Shale as George G. Gremlin * Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull * Santino Fontana as Charger * Samuel L. Jackson as Swift Alternater * Bill Hader as Garm'e Razourel * Jon Stevens As David Weathers * Marlon Jackson as Mator * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown * U2 As Greg Candy Man * Chris Rock as Lee Revkins * Nathan Lane as Milo * Tim Curry as Jack Albertson * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile * John Michael Higgins as Stanley Production In 2017, Cars 3 director Brian Fee explained that it was only the beginning for Lightning McQueen's character, hinting at a Cars 4. On October 11, 2018, Cars 4 was announced to be one of the films after Toy Story 4, alongside Finding Marlin, Boats, and an untitled third film in the Monsters' franchise. On December 1, 2018, it was revealed Cars 4 would be released on June 25, 2020. On March 12, 2019, it was revealed that Cars 4 and Finding Marlin would release as Pixar's films of 2020, but it was also revealed that both films will be directed by Brian Fee. Cars 4 was Brian Fee's last Pixar film before his retirement for $301. 290 million. Home Media On August 24, 2020, a DVD for the film was released. Next Weekend, a Blu-Ray was released. Much like the VHS for original Cars, an exclusive VHS was released for this film in 2021. Notes 1st Time Bret Iwan Voices In The Cars Franchise The Time Real Gone, Ployrhythm, Bouje(Cars 3, Cars 4), Songbird, You Might Think, When All Your Friends Gone(Cars 3, Cars 4), Life Is A Highway Is Replayed For The 1st Time First Time Miami, FL Apperes David Weathers(does not speak), Will Be Voiced By John Stevens From Cars 4-Cars 5 1st Time A Allegro Music Plays(Its Date Is STILL Unknown)In A Pixar Movie The Scene Takes Place In Sunrise(7:05 AM) 1st Time Y.M.C.A Is Used In A Pixar Movie Music Score Randy Newman and Michael Giacchino created the score after Cars 3 Such as... Phoenix(Zero To One)by Allegro Beats(When The Disney Castle And Luxo, Intro Appears N/A) Turbo Transmission (Cars 4 Version) by Michael Giacchino (When it Begins 2020) Time for the Drop by Michael Giacchino (2011) Bad by Michael Jackson (When Rod Returns While He's Alive 1987) When Life Gives You Lemons by Michael Giacchino (When Lightning Meets His Son Peter 2011) Mater the Waiter by Michael Giacchino (2011) Radiator Reunion by Michael Giacchino (2011) Team Mcqueen by Michael Giacchino (2011) Weezer - You Might ThinkVersion (2011) Gran Introductions by Michael Giacchino (2011) I Want you Back by the Jackson 5 (2016) Starting Dead Last by Randy Newman(When Miles Axlerod Breaks Out Of Prison And Allionl Is Announced AGAIN 2017) Polyrhythm by Perfume (2007) All Star By Smash Mouth (1999) There’s Somthing Special By Pharrel Williams (2017) J Perry Ft Admiral T, Shabba - Bouje (When Stinger, Candice and El Machismo Returns 2018) Sweet Dreems by Eurythmics (When Marcus Had a Debut 1983) Elevations By U2(2001) ''Last Christmas And Santa Tell Me(''When McQueen Remembers Christmas Of 2017/''2019) Neil Diamond Coming To America(When Dusty Crophopper Returns, And Rod Tourqe Redline Is Shipped To The United States 1990) Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins (When Cruz, Danny, Storm And Zach are Racing In The First Race of the World Grand Prix In Tokyo, Japan 2011) The World Grand Prix by Michael Giacchino (2011) Towkyo Takeout by Michael Giacchino (2011) Candy Man By Sammy Davis Jr.(When Greg Candy Man Returns 1972) Pink Sheep Voice(When The Cars Watch A Video About A YouTube Video "Pink Sheep Funny Moments/Not Avablie Release Year/Maybe 1956) Just Like Fire By P!nk(2016) My Wish by Rascal Flatts (2006) Cars 3-When All Your Friends Go(When Jackson Storm, Greg Candyman And Cruz Crash For The 1st Time 2015) Beat it by Michael Jackson (When Holley Returns 1982) History's Biggest Loser Cars by Michael Giacchino (2011) Songbird By Kenny G(2004) Y.M.C.A By Village People(When Cruz, Jackson And Greg Recovered Since The Crash Of 2018/1978) Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen (1983) Remember the Name by Fort Minor (2005) Fly By John Stevens (2013) Van Halen You Really got Me (1984) Radio/Video by System of a down (When Cruz had a high-speed chase with Storm 2011) Joe Santariani - always with me, always with you (When Cruz and Storm were Reported Missing 1987) Smokin by Boston (When Finn Returns 1976) Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake (When Zach Finds Marcus 2002) Real Gone by Sheryl Crow (2006) Route 66 by John Mayer (2006) Thunderstruck by Rock Heros Famous as AC/DC (When Lee Revkins Returns 2011) Whose Engine is This by Michael Giacchino (2011) Finn's French Connection by Michael Giacchino (2011) 24K Magic by Bruno Mars (When DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod Returns 2016) Whatever it Takes by Imagine Dragons (When Lee Revkins and His Team Became a Crew 2017) You’re not the boss of me by They might be the Giants (2005) Aha - Take on Me (1985) Eurption by Van Halen (1978) Going to the Backup Plan by Michael Giacchino (2011) Mater's the Bomb by Michael Giacchino (2011) Blunder and Lightning by Michael Giacchino (2011) David Guetta - I Can Only Imagine ft Chris Brown, Lil Wayne (2011) The Crown Jewels are in Danger by Michael Giacchino (2020) Billie Jean by Michael Jackson (1982) C. H. R. O. M. E Files Theme Song by The Jacksons (2020) Tom Petty Christmas All Over Again(When The Cars Visit Homestead, FL 1991) Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts (When it ends 2006) Black or White By Michael Jackson (1991) Road Rager by Michael Giacchino (2011) The Other Shoot by Michael Giacchino (2011) Axlerod Exposed by Michael Giacchino (2011) Born Free By Kid Rock(2010) Why Can't We Be Friends By Smash Mouth (1997) Finesse By Bruno Mars ft Cardi B (2017) And Slow Ride - FogHat (1975) The Radiator Springs Grand Prix by Michael Giacchino (2011) The Turbomater by Michael Giacchino (2011) Reception In 2018, Most Voices Got Recepiton. Critical Response Critics' response to Cars 4 was positive. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval of 91%. Category:Please make these Characters appeared in the movie Category:DJ Category:DJ, BO